1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type hyperthermo-radiative apparatus, more particularly, a roller type hyperthermo-radiative apparatus designed to minimize friction resistance of the apparatus upon horizontal movement thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to improvements on the invention disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 1999-26985 entitled xe2x80x9ca treatment matxe2x80x9d (which was filed on Jan. 14, 2000 in U.S.A. and issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,609 on Jun. 5, 2001).
FIG. 1A shows the conventional mat for hot compress and acupressure, and FIG. 1B shows a sectional view of the conventional hyperthermo-radiative apparatus. As shown well in FIG. 1A, the conventional mat for hot compress and acupressure comprises a backing plate 50 formed on a lower side corresponding to a longitudinal groove at the center thereof, rails 51 installed on the left and right sides of the backing plate 50, a hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 moving horizontally along the rails 51, a horizontal moving means for causing the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 to move horizontally, a control panel 58 for controlling the horizontal moving means, and an operating unit 59 for controlling the position of the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60. Further, the horizontal moving means includes a motor 55 installed on one side of the mat for hot compress and acupressure, a pulley 54 connected directly with the motor 55, and a rope 52 for transmitting driving force from the motor 55 to the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 through the pulley 54. Here, the mat for hot compress and acupressure is covered with a mat cloth (not shown) that can sufficiently cover the longitudinal groove located at the center of the mat. Thus, the external appearance of the mat can be protected and the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 can be prevented from coming into direct contact with a vertebral region of a user.
Furthermore, the conventional hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 that has been used in the mat for hot compress and acupressure is schematically shown in FIG. 1B. That is, the conventional hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 comprises a supporting stand 61 fixed to a supporting plate 56 for supporting the entire portion of the apparatus, a lamp 62 installed on the supporting stand 61, and a cap 65 for transferring heat generated from the lamp 62 and protecting the lamp 62. Here, the cap 65 is constructed in such a manner that an upper portion thereof is hemispherical, a central portion thereof is hollow cylindrical, and a lower portion thereof is provided with an outwardly flared flange 66. The upper portion of the cap is formed with a plurality of small holes 67 to emit the heat.
Therefore, when a user who wishes to obtain the effects of the hot compress and acupressure intends to utilize the conventional mat for hot compress and acupressure constructed as such, the user first lies down on the mat and presses down a button on the operating unit 59. Then, the motor 55 is actuated during a time when the button continues to be pressed down. Thereafter, the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 is pulled through the pulleys 53, 54 and the rope 52, and is conveyed horizontally on the rails 51 in a longitudinal direction. When the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 is completely moved to one side of the rails 51, a reverse switch (not shown) installed on a distal end of the rails 51 causes the flow direction of current applied to the motor 55 to be changed in the opposite flow direction. Thus, the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 comes to stop temporarily, changes its direction of movement, and then moves again in the opposite direction. That is, at least while the user presses down the button on the operating unit 59, the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 advances completely in one direction and then in the opposite direction again. During the horizontal movement, the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 emits the heat from the lamp 62 installed therein, and the heat reaches the vertebral region of the user through the small holes 67. Consequently, a hot compress effect can be obtained. At the same time, while the hemispherical cap 65 located at an uppermost end of the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 moves along the rails 51 in a straight line, the vertebral region of the user lying down on the mat is caused to (et acupressure in the straight line.
However, in case of the conventional mat for hot compress and acupressure, while the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 is moved, the cap 65 should be moved in a state where it is pressed down by the vertebral region of the user lying down on the mat for hot compress and acupressure. Thus, friction resistance is generated in the mat cloth (not shown) positioned between the user and the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus, and causes the protective cloth to be easily damaged. In addition, the user feels a pain on his/her vertebral region due to the friction resistance. Further, it was difficult to manufacture the conventional hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 since the protective cap 65 thereof should be machined in the form of the hemisphere. The difficulty in manufacturing the apparatus was aggravated since the cap was made thinner in order to accomplish more rapid heat transfer.
Furthermore, the conventional mat for hot compress and acupressure has required more power in moving the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 due to friction resistance between the user and the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60. Consequently, the large motor for generating high driving force was used, and thus, consumption of unnecessary electric power was incurred. In addition, when the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 is moved in the conventional mat for hot compress and acupressure, excessive load is produced due to the friction resistance. If the load cannot be overcome, the rope 52 slips onto the pulley 53. Thus, there was a problem in that the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 60 cannot be normally moved.
Therefore, the present invention is conceived to solve the aforementioned problems in the prior art and is directed to a new type hyperthermo-radiative apparatus for use in a mat for hot compress and acupressure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a roller type hyperthermo-radiative apparatus, which can minimize friction resistance generated when the apparatus moves horizontally within a central portion of the mat for hot compress and acupressure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roller type hyperthermo-radiative apparatus, which can enhance effects of the hot compress and acupressure on a user
According to an aspect of the present invention for achieving the objects, there is provided a roller type hyperthermo-radiative apparatus, a backing plate with wheels fixedly supported at four corners thereof; a plurality of pairs of supporting means mounted on the backing plate; roller type rotating members rotatably installed between respective pairs of the supporting means and with cylindrical empty spaces formed therein; heating members inserted into the empty spaces of the rotating members from both ends of the spaces; socket portions connected to the heating members for supplying external electric power; and bearing members for fixedly supporting the socket portions to the supporting means and for rotatably coupling the rotating members thereto.
According to the present invention, it is preferred that the roller type rotating members of the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus for generating far infrared radiation be made of inorganic mineral, and the roller type rotating members of the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus be also formed such that outer portions thereof are smoothly curved with respect to their own rotation axes while inner portions thereof have empty cylindrical spaces. Thus, the roller type rotating members can be spontaneously rotated while moving horizontally and friction resistance of the rotating members can be greatly reduced.
Further, according to the present invention, it is preferred that the roller type hyperthermo-radiative apparatus be mounted on the mat for hot compress and acupressure and the power needed for moving the hyperthermo-radiative apparatus 100 can also be reduced.